Team Avatar: Adventures in Karakura
by Bronx Shogun
Summary: Spin-off to Soul Reaper Katara. Join Katara, Aang, Ichigo, and the rest on these crazy tales in Karakura Town!


**Team Avatar: Adventures in Karakura**

**Summary:** Spin-off to Soul Reaper Katara. What if instead of going back to their world after reuniting with Katara, the Gaang stayed in Karakura town for a while? May the Gods be with Ichigo on these whacky adventures.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender is the rightful property of Bryan Konietzko Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bleach is the rightful property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

Prologue: Home Sweet…Closet?

Morning arrived to the small town of Karakura, its residents awaking to start another, typical day in their lives. Even in the home of the Kurosaki family, their daily ritual began as one Kurosaki Ichigo was waking up.

"_GOOOOOOOD MOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!_"

Ichigo, by mere impulse, ducked and rolled off his bed as a large figure burst through his opened bedroom window and crashed into the closet door. The young boy moaned irritably as his father, Kurosaki Isshin, crumbled to the floor, "Damn it old man," He began, "Why the hell can't you act like a regular father."

"Well done Ichigo," Groaned Isshin, ignoring his question out right, "You have sharp instincts, just like your old man."

"I seriously doubt that." Pushing himself off the floor, the strawberry haired youth approached his downed parent, grabbing him by the end of his white doctor's coat and dragging him to his bedroom door. "Now get lost, I need to get ready for school!" Ichigo, in an almost comical style, booted Isshin out through the door and into the hallway, the older, dark haired man shouting senile threats as he landed face first onto the hardwood floor.

The boy shut the door behind him and leaned against it, he robbed his sore temples. "Just another crazy day I suppose."

"You got that right, how the hell can I get my beauty sleep with all this nonsense." Ichigo turned to the bottom of his bed as a small, lion like plushy scrambled from underneath it and rose to its stuffed feet. With an agitated yawn, it turned its button eyes to the boy and spoke, "Honestly, can't a great person like me get some decency in this household?"

"And good morning to you too Kon." Replied Ichigo nonchalantly, but the toy ignored him and crawled back under bed to fall asleep once more. Ichigo then made of his closet, slid the door opened, and reached for his school uniform. He stopped when he noticed something just at the foot of the wall. "What the…is that light?"

A faint light crept out from beneath the wall of the closet, stunning the boy for a moment before he bent down and examined the phenomenon further. Looking through the crack, he made out the silhouettes of several shifting figures. "What the hell is this?" He rose back up to his feet, whereupon he noticed a handle at the edge of the wall—this was a door!

He reached for the handle, pausing for only a split second before he slid the false wall aside…

Almost instantly he was greeted by a twelve-year-old boy with a blue arrow on his head.

"Good morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo screamed out and leapt back from the wall/door and he landed hard on his rear, brown eyes still on the young boy. "Aang-San? What the hell did you do to my closet!"

Aang let out a childlike snicker to the boy's reaction, but he stepped back and allowed him to see inside. It was simple but spacious, possibly the same size of the entire floor of the house—how it was possible, he did not know. Several futons were spread out across the room, and Ichigo noticed that it was not only Aang who occupied the room, but along with his otherworldly friends: The Waterbender Katara and her brother Sokka, and the Earthbender Toph.

"Kisuke fix this place up for us while you were still asleep." The Airbender informed him, "Pretty nice, huh?"

_Figures. _Ichigo sighed, _Damn you Urahara-San. _"Having Rukia live my closet is bad enough, but why are you guys here? And more importantly, where did this giant room come from?"

"Hey, I ain't a big fan this place either, _Ghost Scowl_." Spoke up Toph, lying across her own futon, "There ain't any Earth for me see around her, makes it pretty hard to see where I'm going."

Getting back to his feet, Ichigo walked into the room, his scanning the odd group he had met the day before, "Hey Katara, I thought you and your friends were going back to your own world." He said to the Waterbender.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I was kinda telling them all the things about your world last night." Katara replied sheepishly, "Aang got really excited and wanted to see everything. Don't worry; we'll only be here for a few days."

Ichigo eyed the group, an uncomfortable grimace forming on his face. How was he going to keep these guests of his a secret? "Alright, you guys can stay here I guess." He relented, "But _no_ bending—inside or outside the house. It maybe normal in your world, but things work differently in mine."

"Good to hear!" Chirped Sokka, "In that case, I see we get dressed and be on our way/"

"On _our_ way?" Ichigo repeated, he didn't like the sound of it.

"Yeah, Rukia got us pairs your school's uniforms," Sokka answered as he pulled out a fresh set of the high school clothes. "I just have to see what you people learn in your world."

The orange haired youth could only facepalm himself. "Great."

* * *

_An hour later_

Gi awoke with a yawn and squirmed her way out from the sheets of Katara's futon, she found it difficult due to being in her doll form again. _I haven't been in this form for so long. Pyon._ With some effort, she managed to free herself and rise to her stuffed feet. The room was already empty, her master and her companions must have must have left for the day.

"Katara-Sama forget to take me with her," She muttered, saddened by the revelation. "It would be any fun seeing this new world by myself." She made her way to the door/wall of the room, pushed opened, then pushed the same for the closet door and stepped into Ichigo's room.

At that moment a voice mumbled from nowhere, it caught her off guard and she instantly dropped into a ready stance to defend herself. Another figure crawled its way our from under the bed, it rose to its feet and Gi could see what it as some soft of lion toy.

"Ah, that was a well deserved sleep!" It yawned, stretching its little toy arms. Its button eyes fell on Gi, startling him for a split second.

An eerie silence passed between the two for a brief moment, which then broke when Gi let out an almost ear splitting squeal and pounced on the unsuspecting lion, who yelped out as he and the cat doll rolled across the wooden floor.

"I don't believe it! Another Mod-Soul like me!" Gi squealed, arms wrapped around the other plushy. "I thought was the last my kind, but now I'm not the only one left! _Pyon!_" She twirled around the floor with her victim still in her grasp, who struggled to break free from her hold.

"_Can't…Breathe…_" Gasped the lion. "_You're…crushing…me…_"

"Oops, sorry." Gi said embarrassingly, she released her grip on him, and the lion plushy feel to its knees and savored in ever second of air.

"Thank you…" The lion replied after a minute of deep breathes. "The name's Kon, and who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Gi, faithful Mod-Soul Katara-Sama! _Pyon!_" Gi chirped, her face still bright with happiness. "But right now I'm just so happy to see another of my own people, Kon-Aniki!"

_She's with that other worldly girl?_ Kon thought to himself, he brought his fluffy hand up to his face and rubbed his chin in thought as Gi continued her little dance of joy. _If I can get on this weirdo's good side, then perhaps…_ He longed dreamed of the Waterbender Katara, to be taken into the beautiful, dark skinned girl's arms, to feel the tenderness of her ample "Valleys." The thought made him grinned with perverse glee.

"Kon-Aniki, could you show me around the town?" Gi asked him, bringing him back to reality.

_This could my ticket to her._ "Okay then, Gi-Imutosan, the first stop we'll make is Karakura High School. You ready?"

"Let's go!" Grabbing Kon by the arm, Gi bolted for the opened bedroom window and, with whatever of her super strength was available to her, jumped out and into the world beyond, with a surprised Kon yelling out in terror.

Seconds later, the room door opened, and a curious Isshin peeked inside. "Was someone yelling up here?"

* * *

**_Shinigami Cup: Golden!_**

**Ichigo: **So guys, can you explain to me why Urahara put secret room inside my closet?

**Aang:** He said that you could use the company.

**Ichigo:** Having Rukia live in their awkward enough.

**Aang:** Also, I think he said something about giving you a sense of humor about it.

**Ichigo:** THAT'S NOTHING TO LUAGH ABOUT!

**Sokka:** …You do _need_ a sense of humor.

* * *

**Last Words from the Shogun:**

Hey everyone.

With my internship, it's been pretty hard finding tine to write outside the weekends. But I finally managed to put this one up. Now I'm off to work on another one of my stories.

No, not _SRK_, but I got some of the next chapter for it down.


End file.
